character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weezing (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Koffing= |-|Weezing= |-|Galarian Weezing= Summary Weezing is a Poison type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. It is the final evolution of Koffing. There is a new species of Weezing that was introduced in the Galar region. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C | 3-C Name: Koffing | Weezing Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Poison Gas Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, can regenerate from exploding), Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Fate Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Acid Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Venom Manipulation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, BFR, Absorption, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Horse-based attacks, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Gross-based attacks, Snake-based attacks, Emotional Manipulation, Faery-based attacks, Bug-based attacks | All previous abilities boosted, Existence Erasure, Radiation Manipulation | Unknown, likely most previous abilities, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Galaxy level+ (Should be comparable to Weezing from other regions.) Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Should be comparable to Weezing from other regions.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Psychic type attacks. Key: Koffing | Weezing | Galarian Weezing Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Parts of this page will likely change in the future. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4